I love Pie
by manycandycanes
Summary: Why does James love Pie so much? Did Carlos have anything to do with it? maybe he did. read it


Its my first Jarlos!

Its a little story that popped in my head when watching Big Time Reality.

Hope you like it

i don't own anything

* * *

><p>"I love singing, I love pie and that's about it." I remember the first day I got James to try pie. it's the reason why he loves it so much. it's also why i love it so much too, its truly amazing how we ended up liking pie a lot.<p>

*Flashback*

It was the first day of ninth grade and I had just moved to a new place in minnesota where I didn't know anyone. My first class that day was history class with Mr. Richy. I made my way to the class but I was late. I find the classroom and walk in. The teacher looks at me.

"Hello there."

"Hi," I tell him, "Are you Mr. Richy?"

"Yes I am and who may you be?"

"Carlos Garcia um where do I sit?"

"Over there by James and don't be late again no excuses."

"Yes Mr." I said with a shaky voice. I turn around and look at the class stare at me, I stare back, akward. I walk towards where the teacher told me and find an empty seat next to James, or I think it's James.

"Hi there um you must be James." I tell him. There's no answer back. I look closer to see he has his headphones in his ears. I think I heard See You Again by Miley Cyrus but I wasn't sure. He finally turns my way and smiles.

"Have you been sitting there long?" He asked me.

"No I just sat down. I'm Carlos what's your name?"

"James and you must be new here." he stated.

"Yea I am how do you know?"

"Well I know everyone in the class except you so either your new or my memory totally sucks." I laugh a little at that.

"So are you listening to Miley Cyrus?" I asked. he stared at me for a second and then laughed.

"Yea it is because she has such an amazing voice!" He sounded excited. From there we kind of just clicked. We talked about music and we just got to know each other. I saw him again in my other classes. From there I met his two best friends Kendal and Logan. Logan was really smart, he was in advanced math! Kendal was a total goofball which was pretty great because well he was going to be fun.

The next day was a lot better than the first. James, Kendal and Logan all rode my bus so I knew I wasn't going to be alone. The only question I had in my head was how these three very different guys got along and were best friends. I didn't question it much because they all still somehow clicked. By how they were with each other I could tell Kendal and Logan were closer with each other than with James. I was wondering how I would fit in.

Time passed and James and I hung out more to the point where me and him were kind of like Kendal and Logan. About five months later James was coming over to my house. It was his idea to sleep over. I wasn't rich but I did have plenty of stuff that we could do around the house. He came over around 7 with a sleeping bag and a movie.

"Hey there! You ready for the best awesomely awesome movie of all time!" he told me super excited.

"Totally, but first are you up for a good game of The King of Fighters 2006?" I ask him over exaggerating.

"Your on!" he tells me. he follows me to my room upstairs and throws his stuff on the floor once we enter. I start to set up the game while he looks around my room.

"Your room is very um unique?" he tells me. I turn to look at him I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you got a hip hop looking dude next to a lady with a huge band behind her."

"You mean Daddy Yankee and Jenni Rivera?" I tell him.

"That's who they are?"

"Yea they are like super famous all over the Latin community." I tell him handing him a remote. We spent a good hour going back and forth losing and winning to each other when we got bored. I decided to makes things a little interesting.

"Hey James how bout we make things a little interesting." I tell him.

"Go on." he says interested.

"Well I got pie downstairs how about I go get it and loser gets a face full of cherry pie!" he looked at me stupidly for a second and then after a couple of seconds he agreed. I ran to get the pie. I come back and when I enter the door he was gone. I look around to find him gone. I call for him, nothing. I turn back around to check the hallway and right then he scares me and the pie goes in the air. It felt like a moment from the movies where everything slows down. The pie gently reaches its peak and slams down hard on James. He looked lost, processing what just happened. He reaches for his hair and feels pie instead. His eyes are wide, his mouth opens slightly, and a loud "MY HAIR" is heard in the house. I start laughing. He decides to take the pie and shove it in my mouth. With that we were wrestling on the floor. Pie was still on my face when I had him pinned to the floor. He looked at me, I looked at him. Our eyes stayed locked. My heart was racing as I realize I have never been this close to a guy. By the look on his face he hasn't either. my grip loosened and I let him go. Our eyes didn't leave each others. Somehow we had gotten closer and were only centimeters away from each others face. Some weird courage shot through me and I leaned forward to seal our lips together. It didn't last long but it didn't matter. the taste of cheery pie was in my mouth and his as well.

"Wow" we both say surprised at how good that felt. From that point on we both knew our lives were going to change.

About three years later we find ourselves about to start senior year but instead we ended up going to California. All four of us were still best friends and we were in a boy band, Big time Rush. We had just started on a crazy reality show that the executive producer Griffin had thought of doing. James gets interviewed and when he says he loves pie the look in his eye showed me he remembers the day we both had our first kiss and our first true love and also our love for pie.

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

thanks you!


End file.
